Epsilon
Epsilon (イプシロン, Ipushiron) is is the "Unknown Energy Manipulator: Test Model" and a villain of Mega Man X: Command Mission. He serves as the leader of the Rebellion Army and acts as the game's main antagonist up until the final chapter due to the clever manipulation of Colonel Redips. History Epsilon orchestrated the revolt on Gigantis Island and is the leader of the Rebellion. Proud and relaxed, he is usually very stoic and quiet, his presence accentuated in this vein by his unprecedented (for a Reploid) African features. Epsilon was the only Reploid to survive the Supra-Force Metal infusion experiments, giving him heightened intelligence and strength capabilities. All other volunteers in the experiment either went mad and became a Maverick or perished outright. Though Epsilon retained his sanity, he realized he could try to reproduce the same results that he had on other Reploids, and thus staged a revolt for Reploid Freedom, believing that Reploids could evolve past what humans had made them to be, and become more advanced. He led the Rebellion with great charisma and leadership, so much that Scarface and Ferham were willing to put their lives at stake for him. He even showed the intelligence to keep the two of them as his main hands, as even Botos seemed to hold a bit less of his trust in comparison. His body also still contains a sizable chunk of Supra Force Metal from the experiments, hidden underneath his black torn cloak which is reminiscent of X6's Sigma (the rods on his shoulders are also reminiscent of the X7 Professor Sigma). Epsilon's name and motif share similarities with Sigma in general, as both are large, skilled, visionary Reploids named after a letter of the Greek alphabet. Throughout the game, Epsilon makes attempts to control Giga City's resources while crushing the Resistance that opposes him. Realizing he needs force to make others listen to his ideals, he resorts to creating a missile armed with Supra-Force Metal to keep his foes at bay. Eventually, X and his team make their way into his fortress to confront him. After Scarface falls in his name, Epsilon takes them on himself only to lose. As he tries to continue fighting, X brings him down with his buster. After the end of the game, Epsilon was deferred of all Maverick charges posthumously, most likely due to the restraint he showed in not killing any innocents during his activities (having banished the humans from Giga City without harm, simply forbidding them to return) and the fact that his whole Maverick status came about as a result of Redips' manipulation of events. Powers and Abilities Epsilon's extraordinary abilities as the result of him surviving the Supra-Force testing, his power is so great as it took the combined might of X and five other Reploids to defeat him. His attacks are devastating, being able to alternate resistance between Combat and Shot attacks and regeneration capabilities until his Supra-Force Metal output has been weakened by damage. Epsilon's second phase allows him to remove his restraints and his Supra Force Metal output is slightly boosted. Trivia * His name is based on a letter from the Greek alphabet. * The game's epilogue implies that he was deferred of any Maverick charges, due to his restraint of not killing any innocents during his activities (he simply banished and forbade the humans from ever returning to Giga City). He was merely a scapegoat and his Maverick status was induced as a result of the game's real villain Colonel Redips' manipulation of events. * He shares some traits to the villain Professor Sigma in Mega Man X8: ** Both were large, skilled, and powerful visionaries. ** Both were the decoy antagonists. ** Their appearance, name, and motifs are similar. ** Both have the same voice actor David Petit. Category:Anarchist Category:Leader Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Warlords Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral